This little genius of mine
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: Beckett has a genius daughter that no one knew about, what could possibly go wrong there ? I'm bad at summaries and I'm bad at picking names for my stories but who knows this story might turn out alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

 **A/N : Okay so Beckett is about 30 and is never shot, Montgomery retired and Gates is the Captain.**

It's Monday and what happens every Monday without a doubt happens today as Beckett is trying to get ready for work.

A small 13 year old comes out of Beckett's spare room, she has long brown hair which curls at the bottom and Beckett's blue eyes. She is wearing her pajamas and comes up to Beckett's feet.

"Mother I think I'm contagious I think it is best for the school if I stay home I wouldn't want to spread my germs to anyone and potentially make them ill."

Beckett rolled her eyes and smiled down at her, "Victoria you and I both know you're not ill now go get dressed before we're late."

"We both know I am not learning anything I don't already know so what's the point in going ? My time would be much better spent doing something useful like studying the fundamental theorem of algebra."

"Dressed now." Beckett said and turned around to go and make breakfast. No one knew about her but she didn't mind. Beckett wasn't ashamed of being a single mother it was just that they both thought it was safer and yes her daughter has a say.

When Victoria was dressed and walking out of her bedroom muttering "I have an IQ of 195 and I can't even convince my Mother that I shouldn't go to school."

"Why don't you want to go to school I thought you loved proving all of your teachers wrong."

"I do but all the other kids think I'm weird and no one talks to me so I rather be home schooled then have to go to school, come on Mom just for one day pleaseeeeee can I go to work with you ?"

"Remember when we sat down and discussed-"

"Yes I know i know but please Mom I can be helpful and you know it I'm wasting away at that school with 6 hours of boredom please save me from that torture."

Beckett smiled at how over dramatic Victoria could be and seriously thought it through. It was going to be a day full of paperwork and she would be bored but maybe she could get a hold of a whiteboard for Victoria and everyone could see how smart she was and Beckett could show how proud she was and Victoria would be happy. But what would everyone think of her secret how she has hid her kid away from them for 6 years, what would people think knowing she got pregnant at 17 ?

Beckett looked back down at Victoria "Please Mom don't make me go." And for the first time Beckett saw the pleading behind her eyes and nodded. Victoria's smile was as big as it has ever been. Because of her high IQ she should have a low EQ but because of the way she has been raised Beckett makes sure she stays in touch with her emotions.

"Go grab something to work on for the day."

Victoria jumped down from her seat and went to her room returning with a book of mathematical theorems that even a mathematical professor would have difficulty working out.

They were in the car on their way to the precinct and she looked at Victoria out of the corner of her eye and saw her fully engrossed in her math book and smiled. They arrived at the precinct without Victoria noticing and Beckett had to carry her bag pack which was really heavy Beckett realized as she tried to make sure Victoria didn't walk into anything. Whenever Victoria was working on a problem she wouldn't do anything else she wouldn't sleep and Beckett would have to remind her to eat.

"Victoria can you please put the book down for a few minutes." Beckett asked politely.

"Can't I'm working on something." A frown appeared between her eyebrows.

"Victoria it's either put the book down or get the book taken away chose."

Victoria huffed and slammed her book closed obviously not happy with what her options were.

They walked onto the homicide floor and by this point Victoria was muttering to herself but she did notice that everyone was looking at them, they briefly stopped by Beckett's desk and but their bags down and she led her to the Captain's office.

"Sir I need to talk to you." Beckett said knocking on the door and when she saw her Captain wave her in she walked in with Victoria in front of her.

The Captain's eyebrows rose and she instantly leaned forward on her seat. "And who might this be."

"Sir meet Victoria, Victoria meet Captain Victoria Gates." Victoria stepped forward and held out her hand to shake and the Captain looked slightly surprised but took her hand and shook it.

"Uhhh is it alright that-" Beckett was interrupted by Victoria who seemingly could never stop herself whenever she wanted to say something.

"I finally convinced my Mother to let me have a day off of school and come to work with her as being at school is an utter waste of my time and my abilities sir."

"And why is that exactly, and how old are you ?" Gates leaned forward and clasped her hands together on her desk.

"Sir I am 13 years old and have an IQ of 195, there is no point in me going to school considering that I end up teaching my teachers, i won't be any trouble sir I just want to work on my mathematical theorems."

Gates eyes were wide and looked to Beckett for confirmation and she nodded and smiled. Gates nodded almost dumbly and they left her office but Beckett quickly stepped back in and asked "Is it alright if she uses the whiteboard ?." Gates nodded again.

When they walked out Victoria was already reading her book again and Beckett smiled and nodded her head and went to get the whiteboard and was wheeling it out when Castle walked in with the usual two coffees and happy smile. But as he got closer he saw that someone was sitting in his chair and frowned slightly.

"Hey Beckett" he said distractedly.

"Hey Castle is that for me ?"

He nodded and handed it to her and looked at the girl in his seat obviously confused.

"Victoria here's the whiteboard."

Victoria's head snapped straight up and she took one of the whiteboard markers off of her moms desk and went straight to writing on the board and stepping back to look at it, crossing her arms.

"Uhh Beckett."

"In a moment Castle let me just get everyone here and then I'll explain everything." Kate said quickly texting Lanie.

It took Lanie 5 minutes to get to the bullpen, wide eyed and searching.

"Girl what is it ?" Lanie said panicked.

"Nothing calm down" Beckett laughed.

"Girl when you text me saying get your ass up here a girl tends to panic so if it isn't life or death don't text that girl or next time imma smack you." Lanie raised her eyebrows and her lips were a thin line.

Beckett waved Esposito and Ryan over and soon they had a small little circle.

"Guys this is Victoria my 13 year old daughter." Beckett waited for the explosion of questions which quickly came.

"What ?"

"How ?"

"What didn't you tell us ?"

"How could you do this ?" At this comment Victoria turned around and looked at them almost incredulously.

"It wasn't her decision so don't take it out on her it was my choice so if you want to be angry at someone be angry at me, if not then leave her alone."

"How could you make a decicion like that ?" Esposito asked eyebrow eye brpw raised in disbelife.

"Detective Esposito is it." When he nodded and crossed his arms and puffed out his chest she continued, "I have ann IQ of 195 I'm smarter then two of you put together and I know that little stance your doing." She waved her hands about at him "Is you trying to intimidate me show your authority but I can assure you it isn't working." And with that she turned around and looked at her whiteboard.

Everyone was stunned but no one could say anything.

"So now should probably be the time to tell you guys my daughter is a genius." Beckett said shrugging a shoulder.

And they all turned to her mouths open.

Yeah today was going to be different.

 **A/ N : What do you guys think ? Worth continuing ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Victoria Ann Beckett was 13 years old and has an IQ of 195 and she couldn't tell when she had talked to someone the wrong way until she saw that look on her moms face that said _'apologize'_ and she saw that look on her face right now as she looked up and her mothers hand was held out for the white board pen and she knew in that instant that she was grounded. Victoria never asked to be a genius she just simply was and she worked hard always believing just because she was smart doesn't means he should slack off. She goes to school no matter how much nobody there understands her or how she doesn't have any friends and the teachers don't like her because she has corrected all of them at least nearly once before in front of the class and she will admit to herself that that most probably wasn't the best way to do it but she didn't have any other way in her mind. She was about facts and if that fact was wrong then it was wrong and she just had to say when something was wrong.

"Victoria." Beckett spoke in that tone that had Victoria thinking over everything she just said and she knew she had lost this battle. She said the wrong thing and she was rude.

One thing that Victoria often struggled with was her low EQ and if she was lucky enough people would forgive her but it was one thing people never understood. She never meant to be rude or mean she just didn't know when she was being rude. Her mom helped her to try to understand, to try and know when she is being rude and she has never given up on her. Her mom always tried to spend as much time as possible with her and Victoria knew it wasn't always her moms fault with her busy hours but it was also the fact that they didn't really have much in common. She didn't understand small things sometimes and her mom didn't understand when she talked about maths and stuff like that but that didn't stop her mom from trying to understand.

"Sorry mom." Victoria said and handed over the whiteboard pen and sat down in Castle's chair and looked at her hands which were laid flat in her lap.

Everyone was looking at them and watched as Victoria silently discussed with herself wondering what she had done wrong and how she could fix it. And then they all saw Beckett run her hands through her hair and cover her mouth with her hands afterwards as she stepped towards Victoria and knelt down in front of her.

"Vic I know its not your fault and I know you can't control it because I know that you don't know when you're being rude or not but they were just slightly annoyed at me. Everyone gets annoyed, you know when you get too stuck in the numbers and you kinda stop replying for a while and I get slightly annoyed and hurt but I know its not your fault." Victoria nodded "it's kinda like that now. So, what I think is the right thing to do right now is apologize and I'll go talk to the captain about getting a day off of work and we can go out for a bit." Kate lent in for a hug and felt Victoria hug her back and she closed her eyes shut tightly.

"I'm just going to go and talk to the Captain I'll be back in a minute." And then Kate got up and walked to her captains door.

Victoria was now alone to apologize to the people she had unknowingly been rude to.


End file.
